maleficis, spe aut desperatione
by laryssa1234
Summary: A princesa dos kriemhilds, Madoka deve se prepara para escolher uma noiva para si, uma vez que deve começa a aprende como regir um reino. E ser ver aos pouco se apaixonado por sua "salvadora" em quando sua amiga tenta derrota sua nova rival... e não não sei fazer um bom resumo.


Ok a primeiro deixe eu disse a principal qualidade que caracteriza essa historia é que um universo alternativo ao de Madoka magica, não há humanos apenas criaturas magicas e os personagens são todas bruxas ou magos e pertences cada um a uma raça de bruxa que ira dizer qual será os seus poderes. Enquanto ao nome da raça todas as meninas terão seu nome de bruxa de acordo com a personagem, por exemplo: Homura é da raça homulillly ou Kyoko que é da raça ophelia e assim pó diante se eu não souber o nome da garota quando ela vira bruxa, eu irei coloca o nome de outra bruxa original ou o mesmo de outra garota. Então poderá haver bruxa em extinção aqui.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **A muito tempo ouve uma guerra entre bruxas , tal guerra foi com o tempo esquecida e enterrada restando apenas livros e poemas sobre batalha banhadas a sangue. Uma guerra que não se tem muito conhecimento de como começou e seu final é alterado de acordo com a interpretação de sua raça. Mais um dos fatos mais conhecido é que certo clã de bruxas se recusava a participa da guerra esse clã era conhecido por ter as bruxas mais poderosas o clã kriemhild Gretchen, mas o clã tinha com principio mante a paz e por isso não se envolveram na guerra.**_

 _ **A guerra foi sangrenta e parecia interminável o clã Kriemhild não tinha mais escolha se não intervi uma vez os grandes clãs como os Ophelia e Candeloros estavam a beira da esticão seria apenas uma gestão de tempo agora.**_

 _ **No momento em que as bruxas Kriemhild se pois em batalha em contra todos os seus princípios de paz a queda de seus inimigos foi inevitável, se você pergunta de que lado os Krienmhild estava a resposta é que elas não estavam de lado algum seu objetivo era encerra a guerra do único jeito que parecia certo sem vencedores.**_

 _ **A guerra teve seu final com ambos os lado derrotados pelo clã mais não ouve vencedores uma vez que o clã tão respeitado estava a beira da extinção de sua raça já a muito esquecida de seus princípios, pois algumas bruxa estavam sujas pelo horror da guerra e indo a loucura e a procura de sangue e morte as bruxas de coração tão puro estava agora beirado a loucura sua pureza machada e quebrada aos pedaços.**_

 _ **Mais havia uma única bruxa a mais forte havia se recusado a se perde na guerra, ela acreditava seriamente em todos os seus princípios e tentou em vão leva a esperança a suas companheiras apenas para falha miseravelmente. Tomando uma decisão que teria rumo catastrófico mais sem mais escolhas a bruxa matou todas as outras bruxas assim prevenido um começo em outra guerra. E para se afasta e mante o que restara de seu clã longe de um mundo sujo, ela foi o mais longe de todos os reinos e criou um pequeno vilarejo e cuidou de quem precisasse de um lugar quer poderia ser chamado de lar.**_

 _ **E o tempo passou e seu vilarejo já não poderia se chama do assim...**_

 _ **O reino de Mitakiara é conhecido por ser um dos maiores e mais respeitados dos reinos por ser um reino grande e prospero e apesar de ter uma força incrível em guerra jamais entrou em conflitos desnecessários com outros reinos, priorizando acima de tudo a paz e o cuidado com seu povo, não os roubando com impostos absurdos como em outros reinos.**_

 _ **Um reino bastante isolando, e calmo e isso devia ao fato de ter uma das Famílias reais mais honrosas e prestigiadas a família Kaname era conhecida por ser descendentes diretos da raça de bruxas kriemhild Gretchen tais bruxa eram conhecidas por ter uma força cuja a imaginação não poderia alcança sua imaginação e seus costumes era mante a paz. Além disso...**_

"HEY MADOKA AINDA NÃO ACABOU AI?" No momento que Sayaka abriu a porta de supetão Madoka teve a certeza que se tivesse virado a cabeça um pouco mas rápido teria quebrado o pescoço.

"Miki-san você não deve interrompe as aula da princesa!" Kazuko estava olhado para a de cabelo azul nem um pouco contente. " ainda mais desse jeito! Bata antes de entra!"

A de cabelos azuis se limitou a coça atrais da cabaça antes de perdi desculpas a professora. " hehehe sinto muito Kazuko-sensei."

"Seu treino terminou mais sedo hoje Sayaka-chan?" Madoka olhou divertida para a espadachim sua principal guarda costa e claro melhor amiga.

"sedo? Não você que devia ter saído a uns vinte minutos atrais Madoka!" respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"ah Sayaka-chan esta certa" Madoka estava levemente surpresa ao olha o relógio na parede. "A historia que Kazuko-sensei estava contado realmente me fez perde o tempo."

" mm é como Miki-san disse você esta dispensada princesa, mais não esqueça de fazer o dever novamente!" o comentário de Kazuko trouce rosa as bochechas da princesa.

" d-desculpe não vai acontecer novamente sensei!" se desculpou-se antes de ser arrastada por Sayaka para fora do quando de estudo.

Ao ver as meninas se retirares do quarto, Kazuko suspirou e começou a junta sua coisas vendo o livro que estava lendo para a princesa a pouco cai no chão, a princesa realmente estava interessada na historia que o mesmo continha, não que Madoka não prestasse atenção sempre mais hoje ela parecia quase fascinada, se agachou para apanha-lo antes de dar uma rápida olhada na capa "maleficis, spe aut desperatione? " lendo a tradução do mesmo " Bruxas, esperança ou desespero?"

* * *

bem hun é apenas uma ideia que tive de repente e eu realmente gosto de brincar com essa ideia de um universo só com as bruxas do anime ah e é MadoHomu principalmente, KyoSaya e MamiNagi.


End file.
